Nagato
How Nagato joined the Tourney Nagato, primarily known under the alias of Pain, is the recognized leader of Akatsuki and partner of Konan, with Obito acting as his benefactor. The "Pain" that is most often seen in the series and used is the Deva Path, which is actually Nagato's deceased friend, Yahiko, one of six animated corpses collectively known as "The Six Paths of Pain", that are all controlled by Nagato and use one sixth of his full power. The Pain Paths are all outfitted with a number of body piercings that serve as a means for Nagato to control them and to give them a "more dangerous" appearance in relation to their name's installation. Through Nagato's Rinnegan, they can also share visual information and coordinate attacks. At a young age, Nagato was secretly visited by Madara Uchiha who implantes his Rinnegan into the child's body, giving him the ability to use powerful abilities. Orphaned from the war-torn country of Amegakure, the Village Hidden in Rain, Nagato meets fellow orphans Konan and Yahiko before they are all trained by Jiraiya. Like Naruto, he is a descendant of the Uzumaki clan. Nagato desires peace for the world, aiding Yahiko to create the Akatsuki to achieve that shared dream. However, after Yahiko's death in a fight against Hanzo, the former leader of Amegakure, Nagato came to rethink that peace can only be attained by teaching the world the pain caused by war. For this, Nagato adopted the name of "Pain" and killed Hanzo, taking over as the new leader of Amegakure and becoming a "god" by its citizens. Crippled from Hanzo's attack and the link with the Demonic Statue, Nagato found a way to overcome his weakness, controlling remotely the corpses of deceased people as if they were their own, Nagato created his Six Paths of Pain. After this, Pain began to lead the Akatsuki through a new way, one that would force the world into peace using any means necessary. Pain is confronted by Jiraiya while infiltrating Amegakure, resulting in a fight that ends with his mentor's death. However, Pain's captured Animal Path vessel is replaced shortly afterwards for Pain's attack on Konoha. The rest of the Paths are destroyed in the fight against Naruto, while Nagato recovers his faith in their mentor and world peace when talking personally. Then, he sacrifices his life to revive the people he killed in Konoha. However, Nagato is reanimated by Kabuto and sent alongside Itachi to battle Naruto and Killer Bee. Though he regains his ability to fight at his full potential, Nagato is sealed by Itachi and sent back to the afterlife. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stands with his left hand held to his left. After the announcer calls his name Moves his left hand to his chest as the camera zooms then says "Yahiko, Konan... Guide me..." Special Moves Universal Push (Neutral) Nagato creates a black sphere which pulls everything within a radius towards it including the enemy damaging them. Summoning Jutsu: Sky (Side) Nagato summons a giant lizard which uses it's tongue to whip the enemy in a upwards fashion sending the enemy into the air. Shura Attack (Up) Nagato uses Asura path's power to change his arm into a laser gun which he uses to blast the enemy with a blue energy blast sending them crashing into the ground. Summoning Jutsu: Fall (Down) Nagato summons a giant panda which falls from the sky onto the enemy. Almighty Push (Hyper Smash) Nagato creates a dome/sphere of gravitational power which pushes every thing in it's radius away from him including the enemy damaging them in the process. Planetary Devastation (Final Smash) Nagato releases a black sphere from his hands which acts as a centre of gravity, drawing in everything in its surroundings to create an enormous satellite with the opponent trapped inside. He then Asura path's power to change his arm into a laser gun and fires a shot that pierces the satellite and the opponent, blowing them up and taking a life from the stock. Victory Animations #Nagato moves his left arm up, then swings it saying "I will not fail to make my ideals a reality. Just as the Sage of Six Paths once did." #Nagato summons a giant lizard and says "The Way to Peace... I will walk it to the very end..." #Nagato gathers rocks with a sphere and says "With the power of the Rinnegan on my side, my victory was only natural." On-Screen Appearance Nagato kicks away rocks surrounding him and says "...War inflicts death, injury and pain to both sides..." Trivia *Nagato's rival is a karateka from Tekken Mobile named Tiger Miyagi. *Nagato shares his English voice actor with Cycloid Beta, Cloudjin, Freeman, Jia Xu, Yoshimoto Imagawa, Xiahou Ba, Mitsuhide Akechi, Edward Elric, Bui, Han, Scorpio Milo, Ikkaku Madarame, Wild Fang (in gameplay), Fire Lion, Sandslash, Fuen, the Southern Raider, Hayate, Broly, Obito Uchiha and Hilmes. *Nagato shares his Japanese voice actor with Col. William Tavington. *Nagato shares his French voice actor with Tiger Mask, Pain, Agent Otis, Virgo Shaka, Arcanine, Anubis Athnan, Shigure Nakamura, Abel, Pit, the Number King and Goro. *Nagato shares his German voice actor with Ghiaccio, Dr. Julius No, Sniper Kaname Hagiri, Steelix, Rollanratl, Smaug, Gargos, Masayuki Sanada and Toll Road. *Nagato shares his Arabic voice actor with Jerid Messa (in all his Mobile Suits), Shaheen, Shew, King Enma, Shocker, Franky, Alex Mason, Zeed, Yamato Kikkawa, Skull Bozu, Rundas, Alex Mason, Jinei Udo, Genji Togashi, Gogandantess, Android 15, Xanxus, Grant Danasty, Raditz, Broly, Zato-1, Potemkin, Master Asia (in the Master Gundam), Garlic Jr., Masayuki Sanada, Kum Jonryoku, Skull Knight, Captain Ginyu, Yomazu and Mercenary Tao. *Nagato shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Han, Ujiyasu Hojo, Cranky Kong, the Robotic Operating Buddy, Alakazam, Iruka Umino, Killer B, Magaki, the Millenium Star, Beastman, Gray Fox, the First Hokage Tobirama Senju, Raiden, the Second Hokage Hashirama Senju, Akisame Koetsuji, Go Miyake, Spiritomb, Beedrill, Raiga Kurosuki, Ken Hidaka, He-Man, Amon, Zebra, Wind Crowrang and Han. Category:Naruto characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes